


The Girl From Ipanema [See Me]

by Psycho_Chiquita



Series: Repercussions of an Earworm Phenomena [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by song, Megamind is a mess, Minion is an overprotective brother, Monogamy is NOT wood, Quite literally actually, Roxanne is a dorky teen, Songfic, Teen!Megamind, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Chiquita/pseuds/Psycho_Chiquita
Summary: Megamind and Minion are on their annual fishing trip to pebble beach when MM notices someone,different, than the usual rowdy group of teens sharing the strip.





	The Girl From Ipanema [See Me]

**Author's Note:**

> **This was the very _first_ songfic I had made, and I'm glad to make it the first to move over as well. I have quite a bit of attachment to this one, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I had enjoyed mashing it out**
> 
> **"Sing along" songfic, lyrics throughout the story.**
> 
> **A bit of bashful, a lot of awe.**
> 
> **"The Girl From Ipanema" by Astrud & João Gilberto**, **Getz/Gilberto** , **1964**
> 
> S/N: I would've chosen Frank Sinatra's version, seeing as I'm a huge Sinatra fan, but two things came up.
> 
> One, since I prefer to write in third instead of first (I don't see myself immersing into personal mindsets too easily) I couldn't very well use his because It's sung in first person.
> 
> And B, I feel the suave bossa nova beat the original has adds to the exotic nature Megs feels when seeing Roxanne for the first time, even if they're in a not so exotic lakeside beach in the cooler months of Michigan (and that sexy saxophone tho, Stan Getz you were amazing).
> 
> Also, the Portuguese intro (when translated) has that extra note of longing sadness lingering in there that I feel Sinatra doesn't portray as intensely in his (Sorry, Frankie).

* * *

_~Tall and tan and young and lovely~_

Well, she's taller than him at least, but only by an inch or so. He's always been on the short side, even comparative to his ancestors, but he sees it as a unique trait that he has, an advantage to have those assume his capability and second guess him when he proves just how dangerous he is.

He's not dangerous actually. He doesn't have to lift a finger when Minion is around, just make a threatening face and stand legs apart and shoulders squared back. Then his faithful fish puts in the threat for him through his robotic strength. So long as Megamind himself is not provoked or in any immediate danger, he won't cause harm to others.

But right now Minion isn't around, and he has to be careful being alone on the secluded area, in a spot that is hard to reach without an assist to get over the rocky barrier that separates his strip of land from the rest of the public beach.

They try to come to the beach annually around the same time each year, in September to catch the large abundance of salmon and lake trout in action just off shore where the water gets cooler. Minion usually goes in without his suit on or any protective gear that would inhibit his hunting since he prefers to go in up and personal. Megamind stays on the surface shoreline, keeping an eye on the robotic suit and screens that are monitoring Minions vitals.

He usually blocks out most of the sounds the public might make on the other side of the rock wall, but something drew him close to peek over the formation. He had been ignoring the stream of hip hop and R&B coming over from the other side when there was a break in between songs and he heard the familiar cowbell intro to "Don't Fear The Reaper" start, followed by protests and a voice loudly claiming "I just want to hear this one and then you guys can pop the tape out," with humor coming off the words.

And then he saw her, in capri's and a baggy red shirt that hung off one shoulder. Tall, by his standards, sun kissed skin tanned from the evening sun shining as she ran, laughing, through the foam that rolled up to shore, her dark hair swinging in loose curls over her half exposed shoulders. She was certainly young, younger than him by what seemed to be a couple of years if not around the same age, her eyes a strikingly softer shade of blue than the September sky.

And she was definitely lovely.

_~The girl from Ipanema goes walking~_

She's a small town girl, originally. At least it's what he catches from the people who are speaking with her. From what he gathers they all piled into several vehicles too small to carry the crowd which gathered at the end of the beach. They're taking a weekend vacation from their quickly evolving young adult lives to be able to group together one last time before the busyness of adulthood overwhelms them and separates them from each other.

She's in mid conversation with a blonde companion asking her how her family's doing inland and had she been back to visit them ever since she moved to the city to start her career in journalism.

The brunette admits she had been too busy settling in her apartment and getting everything started for her new job in a station, the only thing he can grasp being "channel eight". The only free time she managed to snag was for the weekend, so it was either one or the other with choosing where to go. Being she was currently at the beach, it's evident her family will have to wait for the next opportunity.

She'd just recently graduated from a university across the state and instead of moving back in with her parents as they had hoped, she took an internship in the city with one of the news outlets helping with connecting the studio with other stations transferring videos and coverage. It was a great start to where she would eventually want to end up in the broadcasting world, being the voice of public interest and breaking news.

The two women have been walking close to the shoreline to the view of the other men standing nearby, staring and nudging at each other.

_~And when she passes, Each one she passes goes,-~_

"Hey, Roxie! Catch!" yells one of the bigger guys with a buzzed haircut, throwing a Frisbee towards the brunette before she turned around completely and barely dodged the flying disk with a crouch, letting it fly overhead into the shore.

She smirks as the big guy gives out a groan and starts a jog past her to fetch the toy before it floats further into the lake.

"Sir? Sir, I think we can call it a day. The water is starting to get too cold down there and there's not as many swimming, most are hiding since they know I've been around. We should probably give it another shot tomorrow before sunrise," Minion calls out from the water surface, a thick rope hanging out of his mouth holding the catch he's had for the day.

Megamind brings his attention back to his fishy friend resting on the rocky shore, being sure to take hold of the net first to not risk letting go of what would be a part of their dinners for a year. They hunted for fish to expand their diet and having fresh caught always was a plus for them, even if the seafood had been held in an animated state while dehydrated.

It also helped Minion relax to be in his natural predatory state every once in a while, as they kept some of the fish live in the cubes, dropping one into his sleeping tank every once in a while when the hunting itch came.

After getting the net secured and Minion back in his suit, Megamind packs their mobile computer station and takes it inside their tent, going back outside to get the net so they can start separating and dehydrating the fish.

His campsite consists of a four person tent that has been camouflaged with a device he had been experimenting with that curves hard light to project a new image over something solid, hiding his mobile lab from prying eyes that might be wandering around in the forest lining the back of the camp, where it was easier to access the strip of beach but not without putting up a fight against the dense vegetation.

Having everything put away, the fish cleaned and separated and their gear ready to go for their morning hunt, Minion powers off in the middle of the tent as Megamind settles down on the floor in a sleeping bag. He nods off to the sound of the waves and laughter in the distance.

.

_~When she walks, she's like a samba~_

The morning breaks with the sounds of upbeat Brazilian music cutting in through the twilight fog. Megamind wakes in a groggy state of mind, his thoughts slowly catching up with his surroundings when he jolts out of his sleeping bag, afraid of having overslept and missing out on helping Minion with his hunt.

After having noticed that Minion's suit is missing from its resting spot in the middle of the tent, he hobbles out to find it propped against a boulder next to the shoreline, the holding tank void of its ichtyoid owner. Looking around the shore in a panic, he eyes the water with worry until he sees the familiar metallic antenna break the surface, followed by the rows of organic antennae belonging to his companion.

"Minion!" he cries out, a rush of relief flooding through him, "Why didn't you wake me for the hunt? You know very well I dislike you being exposed and separated from your suit without supervision."

A Look of guilt crosses the olive colored aliens face. "I'm sorry Sir. You know how much I try to get you to rest, and when I saw you there actually sleeping for longer than thirty minutes, I, knew I couldn't force myself to wake you up."

Megamind exhales with a note of exasperation, bending over to reach for the net rope in Minion's jaws with his shoulders in a slump. "Alright, but just this once, Minion. I expect next time you awaken me fleetly so I will be able to keep proper overwatch."

Minion nods dutifully, looking off to the side with sadness. With a soft sigh, Megamind empties the net over a holding tank next to the computers. "Well, at least after you have the monitors assembled and the gear compiled," he adds quietly, turning his attention to the station to power up the monitors.

The small alien beams up at him with a toothy grin, and just as he opens his mouth to thank his comate a loud metallic clang comes over the petrous wall, making both brothers draw into themselves with a cringe and Megamind nearly drop the rope.

"What in heathens is that commotion?" he grits through his teeth, handing the rope over for Minion to hold back in his jaw. "Not sure Sir, it comes and goes over the rocks every once in a while. I'm thinking it's that group of kids," Minion replies quickly before bobbing underneath the surface and disappearing into the lake.

Eyeing the wall suspiciously, curiosity draws him close to the rocky edge making him peer over the formation to find the brunette dancing around in front of her camp, banging a wooden spoon onto a copper pot in an attempt to wake up the rest of her group for the morning.

He watches her with humored amazement as she keeps clanging the pot with the spoon, yelling out "Guys! Get up! Those stones aren't gonna find themselves! Getup-getup-getup-getup-" as a shoe flies out from one of the tents, followed by other objects from the various shelters meant to stop her noisy wake up call.

_~That swings so cool and sways so gently~_

Her movements are jerky and ungraceful, her long hair flipping from side to side with the swaying of her head as her hand keeps moving the spoon over the bottom of the pot. Each item that's thrown out she easily dodges, the only moment her flow is as fluid as a ballerinas.

She giggles in delight with each twirling step, stiff legs kicking awkwardly to random heights and wide hips nudging to the music from the boom box sitting near her feet. She gives a few final  _clang_ 's with the pot before letting it rest on one of the wood stumps they've been using as a seat, and stands facing a red tent with her arms crossed.

From inside a voice calls out "No one wants to go look for rocks, Roxanne."

"They're not rocks, they're agates. And it wont be just that, there's glass, too!" she cries out in excitement, heading towards one of the cars parked to the side to dig around in the trunk.

"Oh goody, just what we need. To be stepping on glass," comes from the disembodied voice.

"Come on, don't be such a sourpuss."

She pulls out a sandcastle building set from the trunk, setting it aside the dead campfire and running into the red tent head first, squeals of laughter and giggling suddenly arising from inside as the canvas quivers and shakes from the movements.

Her swinging behind pops out of the flap first, followed by her bending legs and swaying torso, her head clearing from the entrance as her arms move in a circular motion towards herself. Finally he sees whom the conversation and motions were aimed towards; a tall slender girl with hair dark as coal unkempt and matted in every which way from sleep, yawning and stretching after having stepped out of cover.

"You. can't. resist," the brunette chants in an unheard rhythm, curling both her index fingers in a  _come hither_  towards the sleepy eyed raven haired girl, both of them smiling as the rest of the group climb out of the surrounding tents, some of the men already preparing the firewood while the young women pull out trays and coolers from the back of one of the trucks, using the truck bed as a prepping table for their breakfast.

Megamind presses himself closer to the rocks, turning over his shoulder in a wary glance first towards the water then to the monitors displaying the vitals to make sure he won't get caught by Minion abandoning his post.

_~That when she passes, Each one she passes goes, aaaaaah.~_

"She's suck a dork," calls out a raven haired girl, her eyes lovingly following the blue eyed brunette skipping across the grounds, stopping every so often to turn over a rock in her hands and gently place it inside a plastic pail half full of water she carried in the crook of one arm.

The guy with the buzzed haircut cups his hand over his mouth to yell out "Hey, Roxie! Stop playing with rocks when you can play with my- _OOMPH,_ " when the ravenette forces her elbow into his midriff, knocking the wind out of his sentence. "Just because Alex invited you doesn't mean I have to play nice," she warns through gritted teeth.

"My bad," a mousy haired girl to which he assumes is Alex mumbles around the food in her mouth, lowering the sandwich in her hands to her lap. "He promised to be on his best behavior."

"Damn, Alva, don't have to be such a bitch," comes from one of the guys on her other side.

"Shut up Anthony, just trying to defend m'ladys honor," she replies, raising her own food to take a bite.

"If you guys are so in love why don't you run away together?" snides another girl, dark brown hair highlighted with loud blonde streaks tied back into a high ponytail.

Megamind draws his eyelids low, a tense frown pulling his lips down in discouragement. He almost pushes off the wall when he hears the ravenette snap back "Because unlike you I don't part my legs for anyone who holds the door open for me."

His eyes light up with evil delight at the comment, making him hug the rock closer with excitement.

"Besides, we're just heterosexual life mates," Alva clarifies, taking a drink from the brown bottle at her feet while ignoring the gawking and smug looks (and in highlights case, piercing glare).

One of the guys across the fire finishes taking a swig and says "Yeah, but that don't stop you from trying, do it? I mean, she's a hot nerd," earning him a slap on the chest by the girl with highlights sitting under his arm, a look of "what?" crossing his face.

"Calm down big boy, she's too much for you to handle, you don't even know what monogamy is," she says after lowering the glass from her lips.

"Isn't it, a type of wood?" asks buzzed haircut next to her after gaining his breath back.

"Yes, numb nuts, it's a type of wood, thank you for proving my point," she says, taking another long swallow from the bottle as they all look out to the brunette skipping across the shoreline in search for more agates.

Satisfied, Megamind pushes himself off the rock and heads back to the monitors, following Minions movements underwater until the temperature drops well below hunting range and the sun is long gone from the sky. Packing up the equipment they head back into the tent to clear out the nets and organize everything before calling it a day.

.

_~Ooh, but he watches so sadly.~_

He sneaks out in the middle of the night from restlessness. He's been walking along their private area of the beach and through the wooded expanse behind where their tent is set up as well. He doesn't realize how far he's accidentally wandered until he sees the fire roaring and hears the muted chatter of the young beach dwellers almost behind him, meaning he's walked far enough to pass the other group's encampment.

He tries to sneak back around to his tent before anyone from the group hears or sees him. And Minion. He definitely doesn't want to get caught by Minion. He's almost past the clearing when he spots her strolling down the shore line, kicking at the foam and stray pieces of wood.

She's been walking along with a washed up piece of drift wood that's long and thin enough to be used as a walking stick. Slowly she's making her way across the moonlit ground huddled inside a pullover hoodie, the wind picking up a chill as it brushes off the water and blows through her, causing a tug-of-war between pulling her hood up and having it blown off by the breeze.

She stops abruptly, seeming to tilt her head in thought before reaching down and picking up a stone from the ground below, turning it over once and pocketing it into her hoodie's pouch.

 _still rock hunting-_  he thinks to himself, hugging tightly against the trunk of a birch.

He's huddled inside his own jacket, fighting against the night's cool breath to keep himself warm and yet he feels the need to run over there and throw his coat over her, completely ignoring his shivering in the want to protect her from the bitter wind.

He almost steps away from the tree in absentmindedness when someone standing up from the fire and walking past him makes him freeze in place reflexively, instinct having him slump into the shadows of the forest.

He watches as the person walks over to the brunette, offering to cover her with half of the blanket they have over themselves revealing them to be one of the other men who hadn't spoken ill of her in the previous exchanges.

He watches. The two of them walking under the shared blanket back towards the group. The group of young adults sitting idly around the campfire, passing cans of refreshments and bags of edibles. The fact that they're all  _normal_ , and he's, well, not.

He walks back to his tent more in determination than sadness, mind set on making a few changes to one of his favorite watches if he were to make any changes to his ability to blend into the crowd.

_~How can he tell her he loves her?~_

Throughout the next day he can hear them on the other side of the rocks, laughter and singing carried over by the wind. Most of it's begrudging to him, although every once in a while he's honestly curious if any of the laughter is coming form the brunette with blue eyes.

He spends most of the evening tinkering with the watch that is meant to carry a compact version of the camouflaging technology he has on their tent, so far only being able to get it to change his clothing at will and add hair to his head, hiding the size of his over-sized cranium but not being able to get it to cover his skin color.

After the watch sparks out for the umpteenth time, he throws it down on his sleeping bag in a fit and marches out past Minion who had been practicing his crochet, following the young blue man's stomping charge towards the tent entrance from the corner of his fish eyes.

Outside, away from his brothers sight, he gives in to the sound of the water coming over the pebble lined shore. Pulling off his boots and rolling the pant legs of his over clothes above his knees he wades into the water, the undercoat he's been working on preventing it from soaking all the way through but not really keeping out the chill it gives.

He's been standing in the shore for what seemed to be hours, not paying attention to the fact that the sun has been long gone but still taking in the colors of the sunset nonetheless. Minion calls him back inside, insisting they rest for one last shot at a hunting spree before the weekend is up.

Reaching his sleeping bag he glares at the watch, his jaw working in circles popping his temple in thought. He picks it up and sits down on the bag crossed legged while pulling back the small tool kit he had also tossed aside earlier.

After a few more minutes of tweaking he feels he's done what he could for the night and gives a satisfied nod, placing the watch on a worktable beside him. Climbing into the bag he waits for Minion to turn off their lanterns keeping light inside the tent, listening to the familiar wir of his water filter operating under stand-by mode.

Sleep comes and goes for him, most days not feeling the need to sleep at all and this night doesn't seem to be any different for him. He stares at the tent top, fidgeting with his fingertips before giving up and getting out of his sleeping bag. He reaches for his jacket hanging off one of the fold-up chairs, stopping to strap on the holographic watch as an afterthought before heading out into the night.

_~Yes, he would give his heart gladly~_

She's sitting on top of a smoothed out rock on the other side of the wall, and at first he's not sure how she's been able to climb so high without an assist, but he's intrigued enough to stay still when he spots her after having climbed up his half of the wall.

He sits at the very top to overlook her and the rolling waves that she's gazing out to. The rock curves naturally into a nook that he uses as a leaning seat, getting himself comfortable before resting his head back to look up at the starry night. The whispering breeze and foaming waves lull in the background as they both sit in serene silence.

He's on the verge of nodding off with the hood of his jacket pulled over his head, when he hears her moving her way up the rocks and freezes. He looks down slowly and sees she hasn't noticed him yet so he tries his best to stay as quiet as he can while blending into the shadows of the rocks.

Until she looks up and sees him, a figure in the dark, and screams. He scrambles to get off the rocks as he fights the wrist watch to disguise him when he jumps in a bush, not realizing there isn't anything solid underneath the shrub.

He slips. He's not sure if he got the watch to work before she could actually see him, but all he is able to see is a bright light flowing over his eyes before falling into a pit of darkness.

And hitting his head with a hard  _smack_  on the rocky surface on his way down.

 _~But each day, when she walks to the sea~_  
_~She looks straight ahead, not at him.~_

"Ohmygod-are-you-okay? Don't.., don't move, that was a hard fall," he hears underneath him at first when everything feels like someone shifted the direction of the earth and gravity is now pulling his head forward and down. He opens his eyes and sees darkness, and for a split second almost has the urge to scream out loud  _NO-NO NO I'M BLIND EVIL HEAVENS ABOVE I'M BLIND_  but finds his composure when he jerks his head up and realizes his face was resting in a patch of tall grass.

He spins around so he's now sitting upright, and looks around nervously expecting bright lights and screaming and suits charging towards him when suddenly his eyes focus on the skin coming out of his jacket sleeve that's now white, not blue, and raises his other wrist up to stare at the watch hard with amazement.

"It.., it worked," he mutters in disbelief that something he created actually  _worked_  for the first time since the de-gun, his biggest project thus far. Sure, he's made small scale plasma rays and has done early rudimentary work on canine AI units and has a room specifically set for his robotic creations back in their temporary lair, but he never expected something he had his heart set on and poured months of toil into to actually  _work_.

"Yeah, I think that fall did a number on you. Your head looks a little, swollen," he hears as he starts to feel a slight pressure onto the side of his head, and looks up in time to see the brunette flinch her hand back from where she had it resting above his ear. They stare at each other for a moment before both looking down to his left knee where her hand's resting.

She pulls it back and holds it out in front of him, asking him if he can count the fingers she has up, and after a few more questions she feels satisfied enough to hold her open hand out to help him up.

They sit on a small mound of earth not far from her camp, the fire roaring off in the distance. She mumbles about how great her friends are and they must've been sleeping off the beers someone brought for no one to have heard her scream. He's not sure if it was sarcasm or not so he nods along, wincing immediately with regret when the hammer of pain hits his temple.

He stands up and dusts off his pants, telling her he has to get going back to his tent before his brother wakes up and doesn't see him in bed, although he's pretty sure the scream should've woken  _him_  up.

She holds him back for a moment, saying "You know, if, you're still hurting you shouldn't go to sleep. At least until the swelling subsides. Could you at least do that for me,...?" as she holds out her hand once again, an opening for him to introduce himself.

He stares at her hand, the action routinely seen in the wardens office every time someone were to step foot in it, even if the person wasn't well liked, yet so foreign to himself that for a moment he was struck dumb when confronted with it.

His hands never leave his coat pockets and she slowly starts reeling her fist back in, to which he finally shakes his head to snap himself back into place and sputters and apology, waving his hands out towards her.

"No, no-sorry, it's not you, I'm just not used to-"

"It's okay, I should be the one apologizing," she cuts in. "I didn't mean to impose. You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to."

He gives a look which she mistakes for relief, and adds "I think it's better if we don't use names. Might be easier that way. Just promise me you'll see me tomorrow so I can check up on you, 'kay green eyes?"

He blinks, before slowly nodding and responding "Yeah.., blue".

She smiles up to him as she stands up while brushing herself of dirt, and he watches her walk back to her camp fire before making his way back towards his own tent.

_._

_~Tall, and tan, and young, and lovely~_  
_~The girl from Ipanema goes walking~_

He visits the next day at the break of dawn, keeping his distance from the rest of the young adults as he tries to help blue eyes pack up her equipment. They load the last of her items into the back of the truck she was sharing with four others. She huddles with the women of the group for a shared conversation before separating with a laugh and grabbing Megamind by the wrist to lead him to walk along the shore.

"I only have a few minutes of peace before they finish shoving the last of their stuff in the truck bed and I have to ride the rest of the way back home crammed like a can of sardines," she says, and Megamind notices he feels sadness at being informed of her leaving.

_what'd you think you were helping her with, stupid? of course she's leaving, weekend's over._

It's obvious she's leaving because of course he and Minion will be leaving in a few hours as well, but the fact of the matter is that it hadn't sunk in until he physically heard her say it. The feelings must've been evident on his face, for when he looks away towards his shuffling feet, she speaks out "Hey, this doesn't have to be goodbye. We can keep in touch. I can, give you my phone number and we can talk-" "I, don't have a phone," he interrupts with a mutter.

"O-kay" she says, looking off to the side as she nervously plays with a lock of her hair. Looking back, she says "Or, we can swap addresses so we can write-" "I-I'm sorry. It's just I'm constantly on the move, and pretty technologically impaired so I wouldn't be able to figure out how to find you online," he lies, being the half truth that he  _is_ on the move a lot, and wouldn't be able to figure his way through the expanse of social media websites that are spreading through the virtual world like wildfire.

Besides, he would feel like an intruder looking in through the window of her life.

She gives out a small "Oh" of disappointment, before he proclaims "B-b-but! If you, give me your address I could probably send you something every once in a while from where ever I am, just to, you know, keep in touch". She smiles with a nod as her hand continues its pull on her hair, her fingers twisting the locks tightly around the knuckles making them turn pink and yellow from the pressure.

He gives a pointed look to her hand and she pulls her hands down to her sides with embarrassment.

"I, uh, shh..," she stutters, looking around before settling forward on the path they've been walking along. "I, have a terrible nervous habit of playing with my hair. Usually it's just tucking it behind my ear. I think I've been doing it more recently because I've been wanting to cut it short, but people have been telling me a woman with no hair doesn't get far in life because no one sees her as a woman". She folds her arms across her chest and looks out sourly to the lake water.

Megamind has a look of thoughtfulness before saying "Well, whoever they are, they sound asinine. I think you'd look nice with short hair." _great, actually._  She turns towards him with a pensive look herself, before giving a shy smile and leading the way for the rest of their walk.

 _~And when she passes~_  
_~He smiles, but she doesn't see.~_

He walks her all the way down the side of the beach until they reach a mass of dead trees and rocks crumbled over from a recent storm, preventing them from walking further without wandering into the deep forest. They make their way back in hushed conversation, talking about nothing in particular seeing as he never has anyone to really talk to other than Minion, and it's usually over plots and creative ideas.

He feels the sadness again when they reach the truck. They can't help but fidget in awkward silence for a few moments before she extends her arm out towards him with a smile and says "It was nice meeting you. My name's Ritchie. Roxanne Ritchie."

He stares at her open palm before slowly placing his inside her grasp and giving two weak shakes, looking up to her to say "I thought no names," while still gripping her hand.

"I just thought you should know mine if you wanted to find me again," she shrugs before retracting her hand and climbing into the open door of the truck where her friends had been waiting inside to leave. She rolls down the window and hands him a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it, and he sees its for the neighboring Metro City. Where he lives.

Inside she adjusts herself in the spot and he can hear the guy in the driver's seat shift the gears from park when the truck starts groaning in protest before giving in with a sputter. She turns around to look out the window towards him standing there with his hand still holding the piece of paper she'd handed him. She gives another smile with a small wave and he waves back, his face stretching into a grin.

_~She just doesn't see.~_

The truck is in the distance when he brings his hand down to pocket the piece of paper, and brings it back up in front of his face. He stares with a look of awe first that slowly turns into a grimace and brings his other hand in to turn the disguise off, the bright light enveloping him before exposing his blue skin and natural state.

"Sir? Sir! I've been looking everywhere, what are you doing all the way out here? Someone might see you!" exclaims Minion as he trudges out of the trees that leads to their campsite.

"Well maybe we should stop hiding so much and let people  _see_ us for once," he states out loud as he looks down to his feet kicking the small pebbles that lined the beach-side.

Minion has a small frown as he responds "Well, we can talk about it when we get back to the lair, but first we need to get our things packed up and put away in the car". Megamind starts his slow walk back to their camp spot hidden in the forest as he eyes the watch on his wrist.

_Next time I see her, I'll make sure she sees me._

Just as they reach the edge of their camp, he shakes his wrist out to Minion in excitement to show him the success of his latest invention.

"Minion, look! It works!"

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't fear the Reaper" in reference to one of my personal favorite SNL skits, making the connection here with Will Ferrell I couldn't help myself but plug it in.
> 
> Monogamy is not a wood. You should know that.
> 
> Aside from finding beach glass, you can also find these very pretty minerals called agates on the beaches of Michigan, in heavier concentration around the shore of Lake Superior because of the massive Iron deposits intermingling with the exposed lava underneath the lake where the tectonic plates started to split apart for the Mid-continent rift and blah blah there goes my gemstone nerdiness...
> 
> Much love (and hope);  
>  _-the little one_


End file.
